Life Together
by Crysis572
Summary: A year has passed since Vakama and the other Toa Metru have defeated Roodaka and the Visoraka horde and now are living peacefully on Metru Nui that is ruled by the real Turaga Dume and something has started between two Toa.
1. Chapter 1

**AU. It's been a whole year since Vakama, Nokama and the other Toa Metru defeated Roodaka and the Visorak. The Toa Metru is living peacefully in Metru Nui still defending the matorian from the dangerous animals here and there and the city is ruled by the real Turaga Dume. Tensions have begun between two Toa guess who these two Toa are.**

**WARNING LEMON and language! You have been warned. VakamaNokama**

**Life Together!**

**Chapter 1: Date**

"Why can't I do it?" Vakama asked himself. You see every time he got the courage to ask Nokama out on a date he always chicken out. "I mean come on how hard is it to ask Nokama out on a date?" "You want to ask me out on a date Vakama." Vakama turned around and was shocked that Nokama was behind him and he did not know that she was right behind him. Nokama was coming to see Vakama and she heard Vakama talking to himself and was surprised what she heard. "Well… you see ah …. " Vakama was stuttering and stop when Nokama came over to him and hugged him and said "Yes, Vakama I would love to go out on a date with you." Nokama said with a big smile on her mask as she hugged him. "So how about we go see a movie, have dinner, and maybe go take a walk on the beach this evening, Nokama." Vakama said with new confidence. "Ok, Vakama can you pick me up at five at my house." Nokama asked still with a big smile on her face. "Sure." Vakama answered. "Ok see you then, Vakama." Nokama said and left to go home to get ready.

When Nokama came home she _eep_ very loudly like a giddy little school girl. "I can't believe it h-he finally asked me out on a d-date." She said. She was nervous because this was her very first date. (AN: Here is a little history of our favorite female Toa.) She never went on a date with anyone when she was a student and teacher because she wanted to keep all her attention on studying and getting good marks in her classes to become a teacher. But she didn't just study she hanged out with her friends and spend a lot of time with her family. (End history.) Nokama went to her bedroom and looked for a nice outfit to wear and she found a beautiful blue dress that she got from her parents last year. (I know that bionicle don't have parents but in my story they do.) She noticed that it was fifteen minutes to five so she quickly stripped her armor off and put on her dress with no problems. She looked herself in the mirror to see how she looked. Her dress hugged her curves and it went down to her ankles on one side it showed off her leg and a little of her cleavage. She heard the doorbell and went to answer and it and she saw that it was Vakama at her door with a nice suit on.

When Vakama saw Nokama he was surprised. In his mind he never saw a more beautiful woman in his life and he felt something funny below the belt. When Nokama saw Vakama she thought that he was more handsome than before and she started to feel a little wet down there. (You see they both like each other when they first became Toa and during the fights that they fought together they both started to love each other, but they never confessed on their feelings.) "So …Nokama you ready to go?" Vakama asked. "Yes, I am." Nokama said and they both left to the Coliseum to have their date. The movie they went to see was based on what them and the other Toa Metru's adventures during the Makuta's control over Metru Nui, with a little fiction it in like a scene were Nokama and Vakama kissed after they defeated the Makuta when no one was looking. Both the real Vakama and Nokama blushed at that scene and when the movie ended they went to a nice restaurant and talked about how the other is doing and their cities. They decided to take a walk at the beach in Ga-Metru and just enjoy the fresh air and talked some more. "So Nokama what did you think of the movie?" Vakama asked. "I loved the movie, but there was one scene I really liked." Answered Nokama, with a shy smile on her mask. "What scene might that be?" Vakama asked with a grin on his mask. "This scene." Said Nokama and she gave Vakama a sweet gentle kiss on the lips and Vakama replicated it, but both Nokama and Vakama wanted more and they both opened their mouths to let their tongues meet. After a few minutes their mouths separated but both their foreheads were touching. "Vakama, want to come back to my place?" Asked Nokama with a seductive smile. Vakama nodded his head and they both went back to her home.

(AN Mature Content starts)

When they entered Nokama's home they started making out again. "Vakama, can we continue this somewhere more comfortable?" Nokama asked. "Of course, my love." Vakama said with a sly grin on his face. "Before that can you do me a favor Vakama." Nokama said. "Anything." Vakama answered. "Carry me please, my love." He picked her up and her arms were around his neck and her legs were wrapped around his waist and he carried her to her bedroom while kissing her along the way. When they got to her bedroom Nokama told Vakama to put her down and he did so and she gently pushed him down to the soft blue bed. She then started to strip her dress off every slowly and Vakama was starting to get hard when he saw this. After a few moments all she had on was a see throw lacy bra and panties and Vakama started to get harder. Nokama then lay on top of Vakama and gave him a heated kiss which he replicated, during that Vakama started to take his clothes off and he was left with only boxers on and Nokama during this was beginning to get even more wet than she already was. "Vakama" said Nokama. "Yes, Nokama" Vakama answered. "Make love to me please." Nokama pleaded. Vakama was surprised that she wanted to have sex with him. "Are you sure you want this Nokama?" Vakama asked. "Yes, Vakama please make love to me, I loved you for so long and I know you love me too and I want to know what it really means to be loved by you so please Vakama make love to me." Nokama pleaded again. How can Vakama refuse she is practical begging him to make love to her. So Vakama came closer and whispered to her "Of course, my love and I do love you." He then gave her a deep passionate kiss that lasted for a few minutes, after they broke the kiss Vakama started to unhook her bra and he felt Nokama trembling, "Nokama are you alright." Vakama asked. "I think so." Nokama answered, this was her first time, and she was really nervous. Vakama didn't buy it so he stop and said, "Nokama we don't have to do this right now." Nokama shook her head and said, "No, Vakama please make love to me, I need you please." Vakama nodded his head and continued to unhook her bra and soon her trembling stop when her bra came off. Vakama's eyes widen after he took her bra off and saw her big C cup breasts and he gave them a squeeze and she moaned at that and after a second he started kiss and suck on her nipples and she moaned louder and then she started to take his boxers off and then her eyes widen when she saw his rod and then dirty thoughts started to enter her head. _I need him inside me now, I want him to take me and make me his right now!_ Vakama then came closer and said "Are you ready, my beautiful Nokama." Nokama nodded her head and before Vakama took her thong off he put two of his fingers at her covered flower that was drenched with her juices and put his two fingers in his mouth that were covered with Nokama's juices and licked and said "Hmm you're delicious Nokama." Nokama blushed and her mask was now a darker blue and then Vakama took her thong off and his eyes widen again when he saw her flower and then lowered his rod at her entrance and was about to put it in when she said, "Vakama, be gentle please it's sensitive." Vakama looked at her and gave her a kiss and said, "I will, and I will start slow ok." Nokama nodded her head again and Vakama entered her and she moaned when his rod came in and started trusting her slowly. "OH…. Vakama. YES, take me Vakama, take me, and make me yours." Nokama said moaning. "Oh Nokama it's so warm and tight." Vakama said moaning with her. "And wet Vakama." Nokama said still moaning. After a few minutes Nokama switch their positions and now she was on top of Vakama and she was bobbing up and down on his rod and every once and while she gave him a kiss after about twenty minutes both Nokama and Vakama felt their climax coming. "Vakama, I'm about to cum please say my name so I can cum." Nokama said. "Nokama, I love you!" Vakama said. "Vakama, I love you too!" Nokama screamed and she came all over Vakama's rod and Vakama came inside of Nokama and she rolled off of him and Nokama put her head on Vakama's chest both panting hard. "Oh Vakama (pant) you're (pant) an amazing lover, I love you so much." Nokama said still panting kissing Vakama's chest. "No Nokama you're amazing lover, and I love you too Nokama, I always have and I always will." Vakama said before giving Nokama a kiss. After a few minutes when he saw that Nokama was asleep he climbed out of bed to get something out of his jacket pocket and when climbed out of bed he woke up Nokama and she said "Where are you going Vakama, come back to bed please." She just wanted to be held in his arms like she was a few minutes ago.

Vakama took out a necklace shape out of his pocket and came back to bed and said, "Here Nokama this for you." Nokama was surprise by the present he gave her. "What is this for Vakama?" Nokama asked. "Open the box first, and then I will tell you." Nokama obeyed and opened the box and said, "Oh Vakama it's beautiful where did you get it." "The necklace belonged to my mother and she gave it to before she died and in her will she wrote that I should give this necklace to the one person that I love." Vakama said. "Oh Vakama, I love it, can you help me put it on, please." Nokama asked. "Sure, you see that star on the necklace," Vakama asked while helping her put on the necklace and Nokama nodded her head, "my mother told me that the star is a Toa spirit star and it belonged to the most beautiful female Toa in all record history, but in my eyes you around the most beautiful Toa I have ever seen." Vakama finished and Nokama blushed again and gave a deep passionate kiss and said "I love you, my Vakama." "I love you too, my Nokama. Let's go back to sleep Ok." Vakama said. "Ok, my love." Nokama answered and both of them went to sleep in bliss.

**Well that is the end of the first chapter and I'm starting on the second chapter.**

**What do you guys and girls think you far please leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2 Propose

**After Vakama's and Nokama's rather sexy date they both though about what their life's will be like if they got together forever. Will see won't we? **

**Chapter 2: Propose**

The next morning Vakama woke with a smile on his mask when saw Nokama sleeping peacefully in his arms and when saw the necklace that he gave her he thought what he said last night "_in my eyes you are the most beautiful Toa I have ever seen._" He meant every word that he said, he then looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:45 and he had to leave soon to patrol Ta-Metru, so he gave her a kiss and whispered "Nokama time to wake up." She didn't stir but he saw how her eyes tried not to open then he kissed her again and then went down and started kissing her neck which caused her to wake up and give Vakama a deep passionate kiss and then she frowned when he stop the kiss and she then started to get frustrated that he did not continue so she put her hands on the sides of his mask and said "Come here," and gave him a very heated kiss and he somehow knew that she wanted another round so he gave in and made love to her again. "Oh YES! Vakama fuck me oh yes… that feels so good Vakama." Nokama screamed and she put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss and forced her tongue in his mouth to taste him. After a good thirty minutes of kissing and Vakama thrusting in Nokama's flower at a very rapid pace, Nokama said "OH Vakama, baby I'm cumming please don't stop please fuck me more until I cum." Vakama was shocked he never heard Nokama talk like this before but he didn't care and continue until she screamed "Vakama, I love you!" and then she came all over Vakama's rod and some of her juices came on her stomach as well and Vakama came inside her before he screamed "Nokama, I love you too!" and then he came, after that he kissed her stomach that was covered with some of her juices and he said "Hmmm, Nokama you taste so good it has a sweet taste to it." Nokama blushed at that and kissed Vakama on the lips and said. "Oh Vakama that is what I call a wakeup call, I love you so much, my Vakama." "I love you too, my Nokama with all my heart." Then they both got up and Nokama took a shower thinking "_I love Vakama so much not because he is so good in bed, it is his personality and his caring matter towards me and his friends that I love about him and I want to stay with him forever._" Vakama was thinking the same thing while he made breakfast_ "I love Nokama so much that I will die for her and I love her because of her friendly personality and her wisdom. I want to stay with her to protect and love her forever."_ When Vakama was done making breakfast for him and Nokama he heard that the shower is still on, so he went to the bathroom where she was and saw her nude body through the curtain and then he got an idea so he silently got in with her and Nokama was surprised when he got in without her knowing but relaxed and gave him another passionate kiss on lips after a few minutes of making out they got out of the shower, put on their armor and went down stairs for breakfast. "What did you make for breakfast, Vakama?" Nokama asked. "Your favorite." Vakama answered. Nokama then answered, "Bula berry pancakes, that is so sweet of you, Vakama." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

While eating Nokama asked "Why do you have to leave can you just stay with me all day?" She wanted him stay with her all day and do stuff together. "I'm sorry Nokama, I can't because there has been a major increase in gang activity in Ta-Metru and I need to patrol my city and try and stop the growing gang activities in the major production areas." Vakama answered and he saw a sad look on Nokama's face. "But, as soon as I am done we'll spend time together ok." Vakama said with a smile when saw a bright smile on Nokama's mask. "What do you have in mind when you get back?" Nokama asked. "How about we go to the beach or maybe," Vakama said with a sly smirk on his mask. "We can go back in your bedroom and go a couple of rounds in bed." Vakama continued to say. Nokama had a bright blush on her mask and said "Hmmm… I guess we have to wait and see when you get back." After a few minutes Vakama stood and went to the door to leave but before he left he turned to see his beautiful water Toa which she had a smile on her mask and blew him a kiss. Vakama thought _Mata-Nui what did I do to get the most beautiful Toa in the world as my girlfriend. _Vakama then winked at her and she blushed and then he left.

**Five hours later…**

Nokama was sitting in her living waiting for Vakama to come back and then she heard the doorbell and answered and it was Vakama and next thing she knew he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips with their tongues battling for control and after a few minutes of making out Vakama ended the kiss and whispered "How about go back to your bedroom my sweet Nokama." Nokama blushed and nodded her head which Vakama instantly pick her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom and which when they enter the room they both laid on the bed making out again and they both started to take off their armor while they were kissing. When they were both nude Vakama lay on top of Nokama and began kissing and sucking on her left breast's nipple and massaging the right breast with his hand until both of her nipples became hard with Nokama moaning loudly and then he stop and sat up. Nokama was confused on what he was doing until he turned her around and put her on his lap with his rod a mere centimeter away from her already wet flower and then he trusted his rod in her gentle and she moaned when it went in and out. "OH Mata-Nui Yes! That feels so good Vakama don't stop please." Nokama screamed. "What do you think what it feels like when I do this?" Vakama asked and he instantly assaulted her neck and collarbone by kissing and sucking on both of them on each side which resulted in Nokama moaning louder. "OH Vakama, YES! I love it don't stop please fuck me more and harder!" Nokama screamed and Vakama did what he was told. After about thirty minutes in the same position Vakama and Nokama felt their climax coming "Nokama I'm about… to cum… AGH." "Please hold on a little longer I'm almost done my love please let us cum together." After about ten minutes their climax was really close, "Vakama I'm cumming," Nokama said and she came all over his rod and some of her juices were on her bed. "Nokama …. AGH." Vakama said. Then Nokama turned to say "Vakama cum in my mouth, please I'll take it all in." Vakama did not hesitate and he but his rod in her mouth and then he came and she sucked him dry. "Oh Vakama that was amazing I loved it." "Me too Nokama so how about we go for a walk on the beach right now." Vakama said. "Ok." Nokama answered and they put their armor back on after they both took a shower and went to the beach. It was seven thirty when they got to the beach and there was a full moon tonight and Vakama had something important to ask Nokama. When both Nokama and Vakama stopped walking and Vakama started saying "Nokama you know how much I love you right," Nokama nodded her head. "I just can't stop thinking about you and I know that we have had only one date together but there is something I want to ask you?" Vakama then sat on one knee and brought out an engagement and Nokama put her hands to her mouth and thinking _Oh Mata-Nui he is proposing to me my wish has come true and now I can be with him forever!. _"Nokama, will you marry me?" Vakama asked and Nokama tackled him to the ground giving him butterfly kisses all over his mask and said "YES! Of course I will marry you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't Bionicle Lego does.**

One month has passed since Vakama proposed to Nokama and Vakama has moved in with Nokama, but she has been sick to her stomach a week after Vakama had moved in and she decided to visit her Metru's clinic. "So doctor did you find out why I have been sick for the pass week." Nokama asked. The doctor smiled and said "Toa Nokama you are pregnant." Nokama was shocked by what the doctor said that she was pregnant, so when she left the clinic she went straight home and waited for Vakama to come home to tell him the news. One hour later Vakama had come home and Nokama ran right to him and gave him a kiss and a hug. "So, what did the doctor say?" Vakama asked. Nokama looked straight into his eyes and said, "The doctor said that I am pregnant with your child." Vakama was surprised by the news, but he was also happy and gave Nokama a hug and said, "Nokama that is great news." Vakama then gave Nokama a kiss on her forehead. Nokama was happy with the reaction that she got from him and returned his embrace.

**WARNING LEMON children under 18 skip this scene and if you don't this is your entire fault not mine!**

Then Nokama suddenly had a sly grin on her mask and said seductively with a finger lightly touching his chest "Vakama would you like to celebrate for this wonderful news." Vakama again was shocked by her forward ness and asked, "Wouldn't that harm the child?" "No, Vakama it will not harm the child." "Well then would like me to carry you to the bedroom or do you want to do it right here." Vakama asked with a sly grin on his mask. Nokama then jumped up so he had to catch her with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and whispered seductively, "Take me to bed and make love to me." His answer was a kiss on her lips and whispered "don't worry I will and I will use protection ok." "Ok." Vakama carried her to their bedroom and when they enter the room Vakama binned Nokama on the wall and they started a very heated make out session, during that Vakama started to take off her armor and noticed that she was not wearing a bra or panties. "You have been a very naughty little girl haven't you Nokama." Vakama said with sly grin on his mask and Nokama immediately catch on what he is doing "_He wants to role play with me as his sexy and naughty girlfriend and him as my hot boyfriend."_ "Oh yes, I have been very naughty." Nokama said sounding like a seductive school girl. "Why have you been so naughty then today?" "I keep thinking about you taking me and making me yours and all day I have been masturbating with that thought and I keeping thinking about you and me making love all day and night without stopping." Vakama then started to make out with Nokama again with their tongues fighting against each other and then Vakama brought Nokama to the bed with him on top of her with his head near her very wet flower. "Oh it looks so good and probably taste so good as well oh I just want to eat you out right now, but you have been a bad little girl maybe I shouldn't." "Please eat me out please I will never be naughty again please take me." "I would love to but you have been so naughty today, but then again it probably tastes so good." He then lightly licked her very wet flower teasing her. "Oh Mata Nui please Vakama take me now I will do anything?" "Anything?" "Yes, anything." Nokama pleaded. Vakama came up and whispered, "I am going to make you scream my name and you will do what I say ok." Then he immediately started to eat her out by licking her clit and bead which awarded him with pleasurable moans. "OH Vakama….. YES! Oh Mata-Nui yes right there keep doing that I might cum all over your mask." Which she did cum all over his mask ten minutes later with him licking all her cum and giving her a kiss to make her taste herself. "Get on your hands and knees Nokama." Vakama ordered and Nokama did what she was told, she could feel his throbbing manhood near her ass-hole and she then knew what he wanted to do. "Vakama you want to ass fuck me hm." He nodded. "Then what are you waiting for?" Then immediately Vakama slowly enter his manhood into her ass and she screamed in pain, but then it was slowly dying down and turned into pleasure and he started thrusting very slowly, and also gaining speed, while thrusting he noticed how Nokama's ass jiggle and he instantly love how it jiggled. After fifteen minutes in the same position Vakama came in her ass and while he was doing her, she was playing with her flower and when he came, she also came all over her hand and on the bed. Both were starting to get tired but they both wanted more, so they both decided to rest and regain their strength before going a second round. Thirty minutes later they were ready, Vakama put on a condom just like he promised and told Nokama to get on his lap and when she did he put his hands on her breasts slowly massaging them while Nokama moaned and he then slowly entered her and slowly gaining speed while still massaging her breasts. "Oh Vakama yes right there fuck me faster, harder, and deeper." Nokama gave Vakama a deep passionate kiss and they stayed in that position for twenty minutes until Nokama screamed "Vakama I'm Cumming!" and then she came and Vakama whispered "I'm not done with you yet." Nokama then got off his lap and lay down and signaled Vakama to come to her and said "While then come here and get it big boy." They both started to kiss and Vakama entered her again and Nokama moaned in the kiss and Vakama started trusting into her and she instantly put her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her to make him go deeper after about ten minutes Nokama said. "Oh Vakama your making me cum again." "Nokama, I love you." Vakama said. "I love you too Vakama!" Nokama screamed and they both came at the same time. Both of them panting and Nokama said "Vakama, please hold me." This is what Vakama did and kissed her again and said, "Nokama I love you, I love you so much." "Vakama I love you too and I am so happy that I will be the mother of your child." Nokama gave him a kiss and both fell asleep in bliss.

A week later Nokama and all her female friends and students decided to have a beach party for Nokama's bachelorette party. While Vakama, the Toa Metru, and all his male friends are still having problems deciding on what to do for Vakama's bachelor party until Matau had an idea (AN: Image Matau with an Idea. Everyone will be like this :O.) "Why don't we crash Nokama's party?" Everyone slowly agreed except Vakama because he did not what Nokama to be angry at him, but agreed to the plan because he dissevered a little fun before being hitched. When the girls went to the beach the guys stealthily followed them without being noticed. The girls already had a fire started when guys got there and following the plan Vakama activated his mask power which turned him invisible so he could get to the fire and put it out. When the girls saw that the fire was put out the Ga-Matoran were very nervous and Nokama was in a battle stance, but the next thing she notice that she was tackled and landed in the water and the Ga-Matoran was tackled in the water as well. When Nokama rose for air she yelled "Who the hell did this?" then her eyes were covered by warm hands and she instantly knew who it was, so she turned around and hit him in the chest, but she then started to laugh when she saw the sad look on Vakama's face and hugged him and whispered "I can never be mad at you, my love." And she kissed him and Vakama had a smile on his mask. Then all of the Toa Metru, Vakama's friends and Nokama's friends/students enjoyed the party until it started to get late. The other Toa Metru except Vakama and Nokama took the Ta-Matoran, a couple of Le-Matoran and Onu-Matoran and Ga-Matoran to their homes. Vakama walked Nokama back to their home, but he had to leave because of the tradition in Metru Nui that when either a Toa or a Matoran get married that they cannot see each other until the wedding begins. When they got home they instantly embraced each other and Nokama began to cry. "Do you have to leave Vakama can't you just stay with me." Nokama said with tears in her eyes looking at Vakama. "You know I can't Nokama." "I know it's just that I love the warmth of when we sleep together and it makes me feel warm, safe, and loved." Vakama gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, "It's just going to be for one night ok love then it will be just you, me and our child forever." Nokama smiled and embraced him again after a minute they separated and Nokama said "Vakama can I have at least a good night kiss before you leave." His reply was a soft passionate kiss on her lips which she replicated. "I love you Nokama." Vakama said with a smile. "I love you too Vakama." Nokama said and they embraced one more time then Vakama left for and stayed at Jaller's place for the night. During the night both Vakama and Nokama had trouble sleeping without the other next to each other.

**That is the end of chapter three sorry it took a long time but college and things going around my house has been kicking my ass and I will start chapter four soon. So for now please read and leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long wait but things around my house got a little tense lately but everything is back to normal now so let's get started with chapter 4.**

**I don't own bionicle. Lego does.**

It was the day of the wedding and Nokama was crying but she was smiling while she was putting on the necklace that Vakama gave her she thought _I can't believe it I am about to be married to the love of my life Vakama, this has to be a dream it is too good to be true._ Nokama heard the wedding music start and she knew it was time for her to get in position with her father.

Vakama in the meantime was thinking the same as Nokama was, he was a little nervous about this whole wedding, but he looked towards Jaller who was his best man with, Matoro and Hewkii next to him while on the other side was Hahli who was staring at Jaller with Nixie, and Macku who was looking at Hewkii and the Toa Metru was sitting on Vakama's side of the room.

Vakama looked to Turaga Dume who gave him a reassuring smile which boosts up his confidence a little. Then Vakama heard the wedding music and saw Nokama who had a few tears in her eyes but was smiling and walked out with her father. When Nokama and her father got to where Vakama was they separated and Nokama took Vakama's hand and stood in front of him.

Turaga Dume started the wedding "People of Metru Nui I am proud to make this union between two of our own beloved Toa. Vakama to do you have the ring?" Hewkii immediately gave Vakama the ring, "Now Vakama do you take Nokama as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to comfort in sickness and in health, to honor and love, to be faithful as long as both you shall live?" Vakama then put the ring on Nokama's right ring finger and answered "I do." Dume nodded and asked Nokama the same question, "Now Nokama do you take Vakama as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to comfort sickness and in health, to hone and to love, to be faithful as long as both you shall live?" Nokama instantly slid the ring on Vakama's right ring finger and nearly yelled her answer" I do!" The turaga smiled and said "Now if there is anyone who thinks that these two should not be wedded, speak now or forever hold your peace." A lot of angry eyes went straight to Matau, because everyone knew that he had a thing for Nokama. (AN: Matau and Nokama never dated but he kept asking her to go out with him and her answer was always no.) When Matau did not raise his protest Turaga Dume then said "By the power invested in me by the Great Spirit, I now pronounce husband and wife, Vakama you may know kiss your bride." Vakama then pulled up the fabric that covered her mask and gave her a deep kiss on the lips and Nokama replicated it and did the same on his lips, when they broke apart and looked towards his friends he thought he saw the ghost of his father smiling at him and then there was a female matoran beside his father and instantly knew that it was his mother and lastly there was a third ghost and it was Lhikan in his Toa form who was like a second father to him, he was also smiling and before he knew it all three vanished before they said that they were proud of him.

After the wedding they went to the next room and everyone danced happy for the new married couple who were slow dancing to the music and Nokama still had a few tears in her eyes but she was still smiling. When the party started to slow down the Toa Metru but not Nokama and Vakama started to help take some of the matoran home that were drunk because some of them spiked the drinks. Jaller took Hahli home when he took her home they both decided to confess their love which they did. "Hahli I think ….no I know I am in love with you." After Jaller finished Hahli put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss and said with tears in her eyes Jaller… I love you too." Then they both separated but before he left he ask if she like to go out with him tomorrow which she agreed. Hewkki did same thing with Macku and both confess their love too. (AN: I wanted to do something else than write about the relationship between Vakama and Nokama though I going straight back to their relationship now.)

After all that happened at the party and the their wedding Nokama and Vakama still had a lot of energy in them to be make love with each other. "Vakama I am so happy that we are married." "Me too, my love." Vakama said before he gave her a kiss, Nokama broke the kiss and said "Vakama I love you so much." Vakama said "I love you too Nokama forever." Then they went straight to bed sense they both exhausted from the events today and start thinking about setting up they're soon born child's room.


End file.
